Nicolas
She is part of an ancient man-eating species called Demons. Her battle capabilities surpass human understanding, skilled at directly influencing souls. She is the Leader of Border of Eden. Her motherhood towards members attracts new applicants and she is usually called “Mom”. She is striving to live peacefully with human beings, so she is limiting the amount of Soul Essence she absorbs to avoid human casualties. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Demon Whisper * Title Attribute: Increase HP of dark type characters in the party by 80% Story of Resonance The Original Demon Nicolas was one of the earliest demons born in this world, she naturally possessed the powerful ability to control souls. Like other demons, Nicolas took humans as food, and enjoyed controlling them for fun. Humans And Demons But differently from other demons, after something that happened one time, Nicolas gradually began to feel an interest for humans that was apart from her ‘hunger’. Against the urges of her companions, Nicolas began trying to communicate with humans. After spending some time with humans, Nicolas started to realize that humans were not just purely "food", and there was one in particular that gave her a deep, resounding interest. For Nicolas, controlling a human village is as easy as lifting a finger. This time she was preparing to start sucking the soul essence from humans just like usual, all the humans in the village had been caught, and they were crying, kneeling on the floor pleading with her. But amongst these people, there was a strong, tall man who is different from those villagers. He kept holding a knight’s sword and a shield, ready to fight with Nicolas at a moment’s notice. This arouse Nicolas’ interest, she tried to directly control this man with her ability. Despite not being able to resist Nicolas’ great power, he kept resisting anyway. Nicolas’ interest has already far exceeded her hunger, so she pretended to retreat from the village and started to secretly observe this man to see what set him apart from the others. In order to access the village more easily, Nicolas disguised herself as a human girl in the village and got close to the man. After being attacked the last time, the village had stepped up patrols, Nicolas started following the man on patrol without even realizing it. The man seemed to be able to tell who Nicolas really was, but he didn’t say anything, just keeping his guard up against her. No matter how Nicolas tried to speak with him, he never opened his mouth. Because of his refusal to cooperate, Nicolas was even more interested. Nicolas thus laid out a deal for the man, if he didn’t want Nicolas to live in the village and didn’t answer her questions then the village would be destroyed. Despite the man’s reluctance, he still agreed to her demands. After living for a while among humans, Nicola had become used to the human lifestyle. This was a whole new wonderful experience, but the thing that interested her the most were the beliefs and convictions that humans had, this sort of thing didn’t seem to exist for demons. Starting to be interested in every aspect of humans, Nicolas already didn’t have that oppressive attitude that she had before. That human man had also gradually come around, he sometimes talked to Nicolas of his own accord. During the time that Nicolas lived peacefully with the humans, the village started to quieten down. The villagers were also very kind and hospitable to the disguised Nicolas. Untouchable Love After realizing that Nicolas was starting to get close to humans, the demons urged her a few times but to no avail, so they started to take action. When Nicolas sensed that her demon companions were inside the village, she began to feel uneasy in a way that she’d never felt before. By the time she had run back to the village, it was already too late... After realizing that she had been diverted by her companions, Nicolas raced back to the village. But when she got there, the village had already been lit up. She could hear the screams of the villagers, and the cries of children everywhere. These sounds are normally pleasing to the ears of demons, but Nicolas no longer felt like that. At this time, Nicolas was trying to find survivors, but she just found a pile of villagers at the back of the villagers who were already dead. Her demon companions were also waiting for her arrival. These demons invited Nicolas to suck the soul essence from these humans, but Nicolas refused. "Stop living in a fantasy world, there’s no way that demons like us can learn to get along with humans. " After realizing that Nicolas herself had only gained the trust of humans through disguising herself as one, she felt perplexed. Just when the demons began to prepare and talk Nicolas around, that human man stood up, staggering and stood between Nicolas and the demons. "Don’t listen to their nonsense! " He was covered in wounds from head to toe, he was already no match for the demons but he still wanted to continue fighting with them. Seeing that the man was going to be killed by the demons, Nicolas attacked her own companions viciously before using the opportunity to escape from the village with the man. After wandering a short while, the man was already on his death bed, he wanted Nicolas to bury him back in his village. "I used to believe that demons were all evil, but you’ve changed my perspective. " After saying this, the man said a few sentences in thanks before dying. The now alone Nicolas started thinking about what would be right for her to do. She finally found the answer in the last words that the man said: demons and humans can coexist. There must also be other demons out there who want to live alongside humans just like her. To achieve her ideal, Nicolas left her old demon companions. She founded the "Border of Eden", with the belief of humans and demons coexisting peacefully. She then started searching the world for others who were willing to achieve her goal alongside her. Category:Characters